


You'll be in my heart

by noxiousSanctity



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: A day in the life of Tiresias, JUST LISTEN TO TARZAN SOUNDTRACK OKAY, M/M, Other, This whole thing makes me think of tarzan, its really shitty but i just had to get it out, please just do it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 05:24:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5035534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noxiousSanctity/pseuds/noxiousSanctity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A day in the life of a blind and mute wonder of life</p>
            </blockquote>





	You'll be in my heart

**Author's Note:**

> BEFORE YOU START:  
> One family (Uma Familia)- Tarzan soundtrack
> 
> LISTEN TO IT

            If Tiresias could ever describe himself, it would be with the word the doctors used.

            Peculiar.

            He didn’t think there was a better word for something as strange as him. He used to think it was okay for him to be like this, to be ‘Peculiar’. Perhaps it was alright to be this word, to fit snugly into the first letter and relaxing into the syllable that made up who he was.

            That’s what his name must mean. Tiresias. 

* * *

 

            “Tiresias?” Perking at his name, Tiresias stumbled up from under the table. He couldn’t _see_ , not like normal people, but he could _sense._ He could see people’s auras, Demon’s auras. Human auras, though they were far weaker. If he didn’t focus he could easily trip over anything not demonic. Sometimes he would struggle to find his way around if the floor was dirty, and after Daddy chastised Papa, the floor was no longer covered in strange thin boxes and slippery triangles.

            His head still sometimes throbs from when he cracked his head on the counter.

            Daddy’s aura, bright and blue like those cobalt flames the scientists used to burn him with. But this, this blue was far more comforting, like a will-o the wisp. His aura licked out at his small body carefully, and he embraced it, feeling himself lift into nothingness. But it was okay, the wisps had him.

            “Hello, Tiresias.” The voice was light and humorous, and Tiresias opened his mouth, trying to say something, anything, but all that came out was a light breath of air. He felt himself crumble and begrudgingly used his hands to gently spell out in braille _‘hi’_ on Daddy’s cheek. He felt the skin stretch into a small smile, large ones had more wrinkles and felt warmer. “Why were you hiding under the table, huh? I almost didn’t see you.” Tiresias quickly tried to spell out that he was looking for his crayons, but soon the topic was forgotten. “Would you like to eat some dinner?”

            As if on cue, the little one’s stomach grumbled, and the sound of quiet laughter rushed over his frame like a burst of fresh air, and Tiresias decided that the crayons weren’t that important anyway.

            Daddy made mac and cheese, the creamy smell wafting through the air. You grew very fast, and now you were allowed to sit at the big table as long as you focused enough to tell where everything was. It was all dark, but there were grey and white outlines of normal things if he squinted slightly. He was getting better at seeing outlines, with all the help Ms. Lady and Auntie Trish was giving him, doing research and finding medicines. Grandpa was helping too, maybe he would be able to see soon. Like everyone else could.

            The door opening jolted him and he whipped his head around to see a large volcanic coloured aura flooding through the door and containing itself into the form similar to Daddy. Papa. He waved at the crimson terror and he waved back, satisfaction oozing out of every pore. He smelled… strange, sorf of. “Hey, kiddo. How ya doin’?” His hand descended into Tir's short hair, ruffling and tangling until it felt like those prickly rats that Ms. Lady described to him during learning. The smell clung to him and the child's nose wrinkled slightly.

            “Dante.” The crimson body turned their head and looked a little shocked at how the wispy blues turned to sharp points, whipping around in irritation. “Why are you covered in blood?”

            The volcanic force seemed to stiffen before relaxing. “I didn’t have time to clean up before dinner, so I came in here because I’m hungry.”

            “You got some in Tir’s hair.” So that was the smell.

            “What? Oh shit, sorry Tir.” A now damp hand went through Tir’s hair and he leaned into it, tapping out _‘thank you’_ onto the table. “No problem, kiddo. I forgot how strong your sense of smell was. You really need that, don’t you?” The boy nodded, and Papa chuckled softly. “I’m gonna go upstairs and change. Nero, you comin?”

            The sound of someone getting smacked with a iron cast skillet was enough of a ‘no’ to Tiresias’ ears. “Alright, Alright! No need to try and discombobulate me.” Papa laughed before going up the stairs, the door clicking to the far left room by the bathroom.

            Daddy carefully put a small bowl of mac and cheese in front of Tir and sat down next to him, handing him a fork. They both ate in silence until Tir hesitantly tapped out, _‘Do you not love Papa?_ ’ something clattered to the floor and Tiresias focused a little bit and realized that it was Daddy’s fork. Was he embarrassed?

            “I-Uh…” The blue hues licked around on the form, anxious but strong. “I do like Dan-Papa. I like him very much.” This made Tiresias frown and spell out, _‘but not love?’_ Making the flames shoot even higher upwards. That only happened when someone’s heartrate was stronger, and Daddy’s shot up like fireworks he read about.

            “Yes.” His voice was so soft, even Tiresias had to strain to hear it. “I do love him. But you can’t say a word about it to your Papa.”

            _‘why?’_

“Because he doesn’t know yet.”

            _‘tell him?’_

            There was a pause and another small laugh. “You’re a smart one, huh? Trish and Lady must be teaching you quite a bit. Good teachers, they are.” Tiresias beamed, and the moment dissipated a little bit before his small hand was taken into a blue embrace. “Listen.” The tone was soft, patient, and Tiresias immediately zoned in. “I can’t say anything to him. Not yet. Grandpa doesn’t know, and I don’t want anything to happen and he leaves because of this. Just… give me a little time, and I will tell him.”

            Tiresias noticed that his voice sounded a little strained, and he gently reached out to pap the smooth face in front of him, it tilting into his palm like a cat. He made a little hiccupped laugh again before nodding, mouthing ‘okay’ to him. The hand disappeared from his own, and they were both eating dinner again, calmly and quietly.

* * *

 

Papa was the one to say good night. Tiresias finally had his own room set up, because he was eight now, he should be able to rest by himself. His nightmares were almost nonexistent because he was _safe_ here. No doctors, no labs, no needles. No light. He was alive, and he was surrounded by warmth. He snuggled into his blankets (He was assured they had stars on them. He really couldn’t wait until he could see them!) and felt the bed creak as the red figure sat down, not as bright as he could be, but like a simmering maroon. Soft and warm, like a nightlight. He reached out and touched it, and a low laugh left his papa. “You’re ready to go to bed, huh?” Tiresias nodded and pulled on the figure, pointing at his own forehead and imitating a pout that he felt Ms. Lady do once, when they were explaining emotions to him. Emotions are strange. But they work. “Do you want a kiss on the forehead, you little dork?” His voice was taunting, and Tiresias nodded, feeling the chapped muscles against his freckled hairline. It tickled, and a soft gasp of delight left him as the figure moved away. “There.” A hand brushed through his hair again, now clean just like himself. “Anything else you want, Prince Tiresias?”

            _‘Bedtime Story’_ His hands wrote out, earning another laugh.

            “I don’t know of any, so I guess I’ll just make one up for you, huh?” Papa leaned back, and Tiresias turned onto his side, closing his eyes and just listening. The words started soft, unsure. “Once upon a time, there was a demon. Well, a half demon. And though he had this amazing, incredible power, everyone hated him and didn’t want to talk to him. He went through a lot of his life like that, until one day everything changed.

            “One day, he was with a good friend when he met someone, someone like him. The stranger did something impossible and soon they were at odds. There were witty one liners, funny jokes, and somewhere in between, they found out that there was a chance neither of them had before. That thing was called love.

            “But time passed, and eventually they both had to go their separate ways. The half demon back to the town, and the stranger to their shop far far away.” The red light dimmed even further, and Tiresias grabbed at it, feeling the skin beneath his fingers. He felt the warmth pouring out of every orifice and gripped it tightly, a silent plea to continue.

            “But.” The colours began to shift, changing from muddy red to flicks of crimson to the warm colour of what roses should be. “One day, the half demon came to find the stranger, and the stranger was so happy that he did so, he offered his home to the half demon, and they’ve been happily together ever since. And one day, they even got the chance to have a family of their own.”

            Tiresias smiled softly, and his mouth opened with the chance to finally speak. He could do it this time, he could feel it. “Did they ever tell each other they liked each other?”

            The light seemed taken aback for a moment before running a flame-streaked hand through Tiresias’ hair, soothing him immediately. “No. But the stranger soon will.” A sigh accompanied the gentle ruffling, and slowly the little one’s breath began to slow. “Because a gift like that has to be treasured, you know? You can’t let it slip away like that.”

            Tiresias vaguely remembers smiling as he fell asleep, dreaming of strangers and half demons just being together and finally running up to join them in the sky of red and blue.

           

**Author's Note:**

> i thought that Tiresias was a very intelligent child, and that it should show a little bit in this. Comments and Kudos are appreciated, and so is criticism. I'm expecting a lot for this one. 
> 
> Twitter: @shadyfuckr


End file.
